Dragon Ball GT Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Dragon Ball GT wiki is an encyclopedia about a Saiyan called Goku, that has loads of friends, in Dragon Ball GT he becomes small. There are loads of characters like Vegeta, Omega Shenron and loads more people. Plot The series again continues the adventures of Son Goku who is turned back into a child in the beginning of the series by the Black Star Dragon Balls and is forced to travel across the galaxy to retrieve them. The first half of the series focuses on Goku, Pan, and Trunks, while the second half brings back most of the prominent characters from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. It is the only series that is not based directly on the original story by Akira Toriyama.1. The series follows the Z fighters against far more powerful foes such as Baby, Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. How Dragon Ball GT Started Dragon Ball GT began on Fuji TV at 7:30 p.m. on Wednesday, February 7, 1996, exactly one week after the final episode of Dragon Ball Z. It ran for 64 episodes, the last of which aired on November 4, 1997. It has also been aired across Japan by the anime television network, Animax, where it is currently being regularly broadcast. Unlike the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, series creator Akira Toriyama had only minor involvement in the show's early stages, setting forth the initial premise of the series, as well as creating designs for most of the villains and main characters , including newcomer Giru. Early episodes are much more comedic in tone, reminiscent of early Dragon Ball. The later episodes, however, are action-packed and feature the same sort of dramatic tone that existed in Dragon Ball Z. However, the series was ended after less than two years on the air, a move many believe to be the result of declining popularity.2 There are no subsequent Dragon Ball anime or manga (rumors of new series, such as Dragon Ball AF, also rumored as "Dragon Ball Another Future", have existed since the end of Dragon Ball GT in 1997 and are untrue), excepting the new Dragon Ball Kai series, which is simply a condensed remake of Dragon Ball Z, rather than being an entirely new plotline. There are two companion books to the series, called the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, released in May 1997 and December 1997 by Shueisha's Jump Comics Selection imprint. They include series information, illustration galleries, behind-the-scenes information, and more. They were out of print for many years, but were re-released in April 2006 and this edition is still in print. On June 15, 2005, Toei Animation (in conjunction with distributor Pony Canyon) released the entire series (including the Gokū Jr. TV special) in an extremely limited-edition DVD boxed set (called "Dragon Box GT"), along with a Dragon Radar remote control and an exclusive booklet. While the set features remastered audio and video, there are no subtitles, English or otherwise. It's also unavailable to general public due to its scarce numbers and its huge cost.3 Category:Browse